Krisis Klub Basket Seirin
by loliconkawaii
Summary: Seirin mengalami krisis besar! Semua itu berawal dari Kiyoshi yang kehilangan dompetnya saat hilang ingatan. "Yang ada disitu bukan uangku." Bagaimana perjuangan mereka untuk menemukan dompet itu? Based on Light Novel Replace I. RnR minna? :3


Disclaimer : Kurobasu do not belongs to me *cries*

Genre : Humor, Friendship

Warning : sedikit typo

A/N : ehem ehem *plak* err jadi ini cerita yang murni diambil dari novel Kurobasu Replace I yang sedikit diubah dan ditambah OC dari fic sebelumnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu author sempet nemu beberapa chapter dari versi novel yang terpisah-pisah jadi kepikiran buat ditulis jadi fic deh wkwkwkwk #digiles# baru nemu sedikit sih tapi kalau ada reader-tachi ada yang mau minta link untuk light novel silakan PM yaa :3

Well then, enjoy~

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei

Berkenaan dengan orang satu ini, Hyuuga Junpei hanya perlu dua kata untuk menggambarkannya :

Orang aneh...

Segala yang ia lakukan tidak bisa ditebak, termasuk apa yang ia pikirkan.

Saat itu tidak lama setelah Kiyoshi kembali ke klub basket yang sempat ditinggalkannya karena cedera serta Tsukasa yang bergabung sebagai manajer sekaligus asisten Aida, klub basket Seirin mengalami krisis besar.

Kiyoshi yang saat itu tiba lebih awal di ruang klub, terlihat sedang menggeledah lokernya mencari sesuatu.

Hyuuga, yang kebetulan berada di ruang klub disaat yang sama, tidak peduli sedikitpun apa yang dilakukan mantan ace klubnya itu. 'Apapun yang terjadi, dia tetaplah orang aneh. Terlibat masalah dengannya bakal melelahkan.' ia yang memutuskan untuk membiarkannya begitu saja, dengan cepat mengganti seragamnya dengan T-shirt untuk latihan dan sudah siap meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti :

"Hyuuga, tunggu..." panggil Kiyoshi, ia menatap Hyuuga dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. Meskipun begitu menurut pengalaman Hyuuga, ekspresi serius seperti itu pasti akan diikuti dengan perbuatan konyol yang membuatnya jawdrop. Oleh karena itu, ia sudah lelah— dan karena semua itu sangat menyebalkan. Bisakah orang ini tidak bersikap seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah tidak, karena sifatnya itu sudah mendarah daging sampai ketulang-tulangnya.

Menyerah, ia menoleh pada surai coklat itu, "Apa?" sedangkan Kiyoshi masih memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Sepertinya aku kehilangan dompet."

"...begitu. Kalau begitu jangan menyuruhku pergi ke ruang OSIS dan melaporkan kehilangan barang dan aku juga tidak akan meminjamkan uang padamu!"

"Hyuuga kau hebat! Mengucapkan semua itu dalam satu nafas!"

"Aku harus bicara dengan cepat ketika bicara denganmu atau aku akan membuang waktuku. Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

"Tunggu, masalah ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Hah?" ujar Hyuuga yang sudah siap pergi dan tinggal selangkah lagi bisa keluar dari situasi itu kalau saja tidak dicegah kembali oleh Kiyoshi. Dia merasa penasaran dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Apa hubungan dompetmu denganku?" tanya Hyuuga yang lebih mirip sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. "Di dalam dompetku ada uang."

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu!"

"Tapi bukan uangku."

"Apa maksudmu. Kalau bukan punyamu, lalu punya siapa?"

"Itu uang simpanan modal klub."

"Punya klub? Ah, ternyata simpanan modal klub..."

"...eh?" Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi otak Hyuuga untuk berhasil mencerna arti kata-kata itu, dia langsung membeku.

'Tunggu sebentar. Jangan bilang apa yang dia bilang itu benar...' firasat buruknya menjadi nyata, membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Biasanya, firasat seperti itu pertanda bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kemarin, sekolah memberi simpanan modal untuk setiap klub selama satu semester. Riko bilang 'Kau yang bawa', dan memberikan semua uangnya padaku. Kemudian aku memasukkannya ke dalam dompet..."

"Lalu hilang!?" sela Hyuuga dengan panik, "Mungkin." Kiyoshi menjawab dengan serius. Hyuuga mengambil handuk yang ditangannya dan melemparnya ke wajah Kiyoshi. Sebelum ia sempat menghindar, ia bisa mendengar suara mengaum Hyuuga yang menggelegar cetar membahana.

"Mungkin! Apa-apaan itu! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku kehilangan dompetku."

"Aku tidak perlu jawabanmu! Tanpa uang modal, kita tidak bisa mengganti bola basket, memesan seragam, semua tidak bisa dilakukan!"

"Begitu ya."

"Begitu ya, kau benar-benar bodoh! Masih bisa tenang! Argh, panggil semua anggota untuk membantu mencari! Aku tidak peduli kalau kalian harus menggali tanah sekolah sampai tiga kaki, pokoknya harus ketemu!"

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu! Eh, ahhhhh!" Hyuuga berteriak karena terkejut seraya mundur beberapa langkah. Seharusnya hanya ada dua orang diruangan itu, tapi secara tiba-tiba datang tamu tak diundang.

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Aku ada ide." Orang ketiga tak diundang yang muncul barusan—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya seperti biasa karena hawa keberadaannya yang minim, bila dikesampingkan Tsukasa tentunya.

"Kuroko, sejak kapan kau disini!?" Hyuuga mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang dokidoki tidak karuan.

Kuroko menggaruk pelan pipinya, "Aku dari tadi ada disini." Kiyoshi hanya menaikkan alisnya oleh kedatangan Kuroko, dan bertanya. "Kau bilang punya ide, apa itu?"

"Disaat seperti ini, ada tahapan yang harus dilakukan ketika mencari sesuatu. Pertama, periksa apakah ada seseorang yang menemukan dompet dan membawanya ke ruang OSIS. Setelah itu, pergi ke semua tempat yang pernah didatangi Kiyoshi-senpai hari ini. Dengan itu, akan lebih mudah ditemukan."

"...Kuroko, apa kau salah makan hari ini." Hyuuga terkejut karena jarang mendengar Kuroko berbicara panjang lebar dan menaruh tangannya di dahi surai biru itu untuk mengecek apakah ia demam atau tidak.

"Aku biasanya seperti ini." Kuroko tetap pada wajah tanpa ekspresinya sambil menghindari tangan Hyuuga. Kiyoshi melipat tangannya dan bertopang dagu. Setelah berpikir agak lama, dia mengangguk dan menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Dia benar, mungkin itu lebih baik. Kuroko, kau hebat, seperti detektif."

"Aku sering membaca novel detektif."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ucapkan kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan detektif."

"Yang mana?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia bingung. "Yang ini." ujar Kiyoshi dan menoleh pada Hyuuga :

"Pelakunya adalah... kau!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud, bodoh!" melihat Kiyoshi dengan berani menunjuk dirinya, Hyuuga segera melempar sepatu basket ke kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini! Yang penting, ikuti saja kata-kata Kuroko dan mulai mencari!" mendengar perintah Hyuuga yang absolut, detektif jadi-jadian dan pemuda dengan stempel jejak sepatu itu mengangguk.

(~=w=)~

Langkah pertama pencarian : Pergi ke ruang OSIS dan pencarian membuahkan hasil nihil.

"Dompet Kiyoshi tidak ada disana. Ngomong-ngomong, anggota OSIS bilang tidak ada yang menemukan dompet kemarin dan hari ini." lapor Koganei Shinji, setelah dari ruang OSIS dan saat ini berada di gym dimana semuanya menunggu.

"Kalau begitu, pencarian dompet akan memasuki tahap kedua." Kuroko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat secarik kertas ditangannya.

"Apa ini? " Kagami Taiga mengintip sedikit untuk melihat secarik kertas berisi catatan waktu dan tempat itu.

"Ini adalah catatan apa yang dilakukan Kiyoshi-senpai seharian hari ini. Kita perlu mengikuti catatan ini dan mengadakan pencarian"

"Ikuti... Kita harus mencari disemua tempat ini!?"

"Ya." jelas Kuroko singkat, namun bisa membuat Kagami membeku selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu, pertama kita bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Berpencar akan memudahkan pencarian." ujar Izuki memberi saran. Meski begitu Hyuuga menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak, semuanya akan mencari ditempat yang sama. Kelakuan Kiyoshi terlalu aneh, kalau orangnya terlalu sedikit, tidak akan bisa ketemu!"

"Aku masih sangat normal." Kiyoshi tersenyum dengan polosnya, seakan merasa dipuji dan tidak ada rasa malu sedikitpun tersirat diwajahnya.

Melihat tingkah konyolnya, anggota tim lain sedikit menggigil. Kalau mereka harus mengikuti jejak seluruh aktivitasnya seharian ini... sudah tentu hal itu bagaikan mencari jarum digunung jerami...

Koganei bertanya pada Kuroko dengan ragu, "...Kalau begitu, pertama kita kemana?"

"Pertama kita ke kolam dibelakang gedung utama."

"Memang ada kolam disana?" seru Koganei yang terkejut. Mitobe, yang berada disebelahnya juga bingung. Detik berikutnya, Izuki berseru :

"Ayo kita pergi ke kolam! _(Ike ni ike!)_"

Kolam itu berada dibelakang gedung utama yang dominan adalah ruang kelas. Ketika klub basket mencapai tempat itu, tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut mereka selain kecaman.

"I-ini kolam...?"

"Apa ini masih bisa dianggap kolam..."

"...seharusnya begitu."

Tentu saja, sangat tidak mungkin mengkategorikan tempat itu sebagai kolam. Apa yang dihadapan mereka adalah lahan padi yang setara dengan kolam renang berukuran 25 meter. Meski disebut lahan padi, yang ada disitu bukanlah beras melainkan air penuh gulma. Sebelumnya tempat itu digunakan klub berkebun, tapi setelah klub dibubarkan, tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli. Tidak ada lagi yang mengingat tempat ini apalagi mengurusnya.

Kiyoshi mengabaikan anggota lain yang masih terkejut dan berjalan menuju kolam—lahan padi itu dan berjongkok, "Kalau kalian perhatikan, ada ikan kecil disitu. Setelah menemukannya di tempat seperti ini dan melihat mereka berjuang bertahan hidup, seakan ingin membuatmu terus melihatnya dan menyemangatinya."

"Jadi setiap pagi kau datang kesini dan memberi mereka makan?"

"Mm, sangat menyenangkan."

"Dasar bodoh-!" kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya, ia menendang Kiyoshi dari belakang dan membuat surai coklat itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan mengayunkan tangannya seperti sedang berenang untuk mengembalikan keseimbangannya. Namun...

Byuuur!

Akhirnya ia jatuh juga ke dalam lahan padi itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Pakaianku basah..." Kiyoshi menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya di air, dan membalikkan badannya untuk protes tapi ia menjadi bungkam.

"Dasar. Ceroboh sekali kau! Membawa uang dalam jumlah besar, dan bisa-bisanya datang kesini untuk main air!? Apa tidak pernah terpikir kalau kau bisa terpeleset dan jatuh!" Ketika Kiyoshi menoleh, Hyuuga sudah menceramahinya panjang kali lebar tanpa henti sambil melepaskan kaus kaki dan sepatunya, dan menggulung lengan T-shirt-nya.

Melihat kelakuan aneh kaptennya itu, matanya terbelalak. "Hyuuga?"

"Jangan diam saja Kiyoshi! Cari di dalam air!"

Dengan itu, Hyuuga juga ikut-ikutan masuk ke lahan padi itu.

"Benar juga... kalau yang mencari hanya sedikit akan sulit." Izuki tersenyum dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga. Melihatnya, anggota klub lain juga ikut mencari di dalam air. Hyuuga memerintahkan kelas satu untuk mencari disekitar lahan itu, dengan itu perburuan dompet dimulai.

"Kiyoshi, apa dompetmu punya ciri-ciri khusus?" tanya Tsuchida seraya mencari disela-sela gulma.

"Warna biru nilon dengan corak hanafuda. Ah, disitu juga ada gantungan Budha yang kubeli waktu piknik smp yang sangat mencolok." Mendengar jawaban Kiyoshi, Tsuchida menjawab. "Baiklah." dan mulai mencari tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Semua terus mencari sekitar 15 menit dengan telanjang kaki didalam lumpur.

Koganei tiba-tiba berteriak, "Ah, ini!"

Semua orang menatapnya, "Kau menemukannya!?" Koganei dengan bahagianya mengacungkan benda yang ditemukannya.

"Sudah lama sekali! Ini pensil yang bisa disambung menjadi satu!"

"Sekarang bukan waktunya nostalgiaaaaaaaa!" Hyuuga merebut pensil itu dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin.

"Pensilkuuuuuuu!" Koganei pundung, sedangkan Kiyoshi dengan baik hati menenangkannya. "Jangan sedih, pensil seperti itu masih dijual sampai sekarang."

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu mengerti!"

_Meanwhile_

"Kagami-kun, apa kau menemukannya?"

"Tidak.." jawabnya singkat, ia mulai sedikit putus asa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" mendengar suara familiar, kedua orang itu menoleh pada sumber suara, Tsukasa, tampak sedang menuju gym dengan membawa beberapa dokumen klub dan catatan.

"Tsukasa-san?"

"Kami sedang mencari dompet Kiyoshi-senpai yang hilang, disitu ada uang modal klub untuk satu semester." Jawab Kagami singkat seraya mengamati sekitarnya.

"Eeeh?! Ba-bagaimana bisa!?" Tsukasa setengah menjerit mendengar berita itu, ia memang tahu kakaknya itu sedikit ceroboh tapi ia tidak menyangka akan separah itu. Setelah Kuroko menjelaskan kejadiannya dengan singkat, ia mendesah dengan berat.

"Lebih baik kita cari ditempat lain, aku lihat disekitar sini tidak ada dompet nii-san."

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu?"

"..aku punya Hawk's eyes." ujarnya singkat seraya menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya, "Daripada itu, ayo kita berkumpul dengan yang lain."

Dengan itu, tim Kuroko kembali menuju kolam dimana para senior mereka berada dan melihat mereka masih mencarinya didalam sana.

"Senpai, disekitar sini tidak ada... benda seperti dompet." Lapor Kuroko dan Kagami, membuat Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi menoleh pada mereka. Namun beda dengan keduanya, Tsukasa tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju surai coklat itu dan menjitak kepalanya.

Duak!

"Ittai!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa ceroboh seperti ini nii-san!"

"Sudah, sudah." Izuki berusaha melerai mereka berdua, sedangkan Kiyoshi memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Disini juga tidak ada..."

"Kalau begitu kita cari ditempat selanjutnya." Hyuuga dan yang lain keluar dari lahan padi itu dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke lokasi selanjutnya.

-Cafetaria-

Mereka semua, kecuali Tsukasa yang memang tidak tahu, menggigit ujung bibir masing-masing ( itu tuh, emoticon :I ) begitu ingat tanggal berapa hari ini.

"Kiyoshi, waktu jam makan siang kau kesini untuk beli roti?" Koganei bertanya dengan wajah ragu, sedangkan Kiyoshi dengan cerianya menjawab :

"Karena aku sudah lama tidak makan roti-apalah-itu."

"Kau bahkan lupa nama roti itu!"

"Kau melenceng dari topik Koga." kata Izuki.

"Di tempat ramai seperti itu, senpai berani juga...membawa barang berharga..." Kagami juga tidak tahan untuk tidak menggigit ujung bibirnya. Mereka adalah saksi mata yang masih hidup dan sudah pernah mengalami pertarungan kejam untuk memperebutkan roti itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Kiyoshi berani membawa barang berharga dan menantang keramaian...

"...apakah separah itu.."

Mereka semua membisu agak lama. Kemudian Kuroko memecah kesunyian itu, "Ada kemungkinan waktu berdesakan terjatuh dan hilang. Kita berpencari dan mencarinya." ujarnya dengan nada kalem.

"Tapi disini juga tidak ada." ujar Tsukasa yang matanya masih fokus pada setiap detail sudut tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu... ada kemungkinan sudah dicuri." ucap Kagami asal. Tapi semuanya terlihat memikirkan kemungkinan itu dan menatap Kuroko, meminta pendapatnya.

"Kita harus tetap optimis."

"Kau hanya menangkan dirimu!"

"Ya, ya, semuanya harus lebih tenang."

"Kau tidak punya hak bicara seperti itu!" Kiyoshi, yang merupakan sumber masalah mereka, dibentak secara berkala.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa semua ini karena salahmu!? Kalau benar-benar dicuri di kantin, masalahnya jadi besar tahu!?" Hyuuga menegurnya. Meski begitu, Kiyoshi menepuk bahunya dan dengan tenang berkata. "Baik, baik, tenanglah sedikit."

"Kemungkinan dicuri sangat kecil. Kalian bisa tenang."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?" melihat Kiyoshi yang sangat percaya diri, Hyuuga mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, karena aku sama sekali tidak berada diantara kerumunan itu."

"Apa!?"

"Meskipun aku sangat menginginkan roti-apalah-itu, tiba-tiba aku ingat bahwa aku harus bertemu Riko."

"Bertemu dengan Riko...jangan bilang...!"

"Ya, di ruang pkk... aku disuruh mencoba masakannya."

"Apaaa?" semuanya kembali shock.

"Kau benar-benar memakannya!?" kali ini Koganei giliran bertanya atau lebih tepatnya mengeluarkan pernyataan.

Mitobe menyentuh dahi Kiyoshi, dan mengecek detak nadinya seraya memasang ekspresi yang mengatakan : "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" semuanya menatap surai coklat itu dengan khawatir, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum dengan konyol.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Walau kau bilang baik-baik saja, bagiku kau terlihat makin eror." Cibir Tsukasa terhadap senyum itu.

"Sungguh. Hanya saja setelah memakannya untuk beberapa saat aku kehilangan ingatan, kemudian saat bangun aku berada di ruang siaran." Dia, seperti biasa memberikan pernyataan yang sanggup membuat semua orang jawdrop.

"Hilang ingatan!?"

"Itu yang kau sebut baik-baik saja!?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa berada di ruang siaran! Apa kau berjalan sambil tidur!?"

"Dari ruang pkk ke ruang siaran. Ada kemungkinan disepanjang jalan itu dompetnya jatuh."

"Kuroko! Disaat seperti ini tidak bisakah kau tidak tenang!"

Meski begitu, tidak peduli bagaimana keluhan mereka tentang kelakuan Kiyoshi, dompetnya tidak akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Mereka mengumpulkan semangat mereka yang sempat hancur lebur berkeping-keping dan memulai pencarian kembali.

(~=w=)~

Pertama adalah sekitar kantin. Berikutnya ruang pkk dan yang terakhir adalah sepanjang koridor dari ruang kelas menuju ruang siaran. Meskipun begitu, jangankan menemukan dompet, mereka bahkan tidak menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke tempat dimana Kiyoshi sadar bahwa dompetnya hilang.

"Aku sedang membersihkan tempat ini waktu aku menyadari dompetku hilang." Saat itu, tidak ada yang bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sapunya pendek. Karena membungkuk untuk menyapu itu membuat pinggangku sakit, kemudian aku memijat pelan pinggangku dan memukul-mukulnya beberapa kali dan disaat itulah aku menyadari bahwa dompet di saku celanaku hilang. Aku benar-benar shock!" suara menggelegar Kiyoshi menggema ke seluruh halaman sekolah.

"Harusnya kami yang lebih shock!" Tsukasa kembali menjitak kepalanya, berharap dengan itu Kiyoshi bisa sedikit lebih 'benar' namun sepertinya amat sangat mustahil.

Setelah sesi belajar, ternyata kelas Kiyoshi mendapat giliran membersihkan halaman. "Kenapa harus halaman! Tempat ini terlalu luas!" protes Hyuuga. Meski cuma halaman sekolah, tapi beberapa sudut juga ditanami banyak pohon. Hanya dengan membayangkan mencari dompet ditempat seperti itu saja sudah membuat lelah.

Seluruh anggota klub basket sudah mencari keempat tempat lainnya, di halaman yang luas dan bahkan mencari di tempat yang gelap. Bahkan sebelum mulai mencari, meski sudah ada Tsukasa yang memudahkan pencarian namun mereka sudah kelelahan secara fisik dan mental.

Meski begitu, ada satu orang yang masih belum menyerah dan menuju semak-semak. Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko..." panggil Kagami. Kuroko menatap semak-semak itu dan berkata, "Kita tidak boleh menyerah."

Tidak peduli seberapa kecil kemungkinan yang ada, mereka tidak boleh menyerah. Itulah keyakinannya yang masih ia pegang teguh sampai saat ini. Kagami yang awalnya frustasi tiba-tiba tertawa, "...kalau begitu, baiklah."

Kagami menampar pipinya sampai bengkak—eh dengan pelan, menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat kalut dan berjalan menuju semak-semak.

"Kuroko-kun.. Kagami-kun..." Seperti virus yang suka menyebar kemana-mana, semangat Kagami dan Kuroko pun menular pada mereka. Perlahan mereka mulai mencari kembali di semak-semak dan halaman.

"Mencari di halaman sekolah serasa tidak ada habisnya."

"Ah! Cepat taruh sapunya! _(Houki wo hoki shiro!)_"

"Ya, ya. Cepat cari lagi."

"Pinggangku bisa encok."

Melihat anggota yang lain bercanda seraya mencari dompetnya, Kiyoshi yang hatinya bagai besi (eaaaach) itu mulai tergerak. "Jangan diam saja!" bentak Hyuuga.

Meskipun begitu, setelah mencari diseluruh halaman mereka masih tidak dapat menemukannya. Kalau mereka melanjutkan pencarian, latihan bisa tertunda. Hyuuga memutuskan untuk kembali ke gym untuk sementara.

"Dimana ya dompetnya.." gumam Koganei seraya terlentang diatas lantai serta berguling-guling layaknya kucing.

"Jangan-jangan benar dicuri..." gumam Tsukasa seraya menyeka keringatnya, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa mencari dompet hilang saja akan selelah ini.

"Mungkin saja seseorang memungut dompetnya hari ini dan pasti akan membawanya ke ruang OSIS besok. Kita tunggu dan sabar." Tsuchida menepuk pundak Kiyoshi, meski begitu yang bersangkutan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kita menyerah saja."

"Apa!?" kata-kata yang tidak terduga membuat mereka membatu dan menoleh pada Kiyoshi,

"Menyerah? ...Kiyoshi, kau serius!?" Tsuchida membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Kiyoshi menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Nn."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'nn'..."

Kiyoshi menatap mereka semua dan berkata :

"Abaikan saja masalah dompet. Semuanya, terima kasih sudah membantuku mencarinya." Semua menjadi gelisah, melihat satu sama lain dengan bingung. Entah untuk menghibur mereka atau menyemangati, Kiyoshi berkata, "Aku memang kehilangan dompet. Tapi hari ini aku juga bisa menyadari sesuatu." Dia memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya :

"Hubungan diantara kita sangat erat! Kita pasti bisa memenangkan Winter Cup!"

"Sekarang bukan waktunya bicara seperti itu/bodoh!" dalam sekejap, Hyuuga dan Tsukasa menjitak (lagi) kepala Kiyoshi sampai muncul benjolan dan berdiri didepannya yang sedang berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Dengarkan aku! Tidak ada yang peduli dompetmu hilang atau tidak!"

"Yang ada didalamnya itu adalah uang klub selama satu semester yang dengan patungan juga tidak akan cukup untuk menutupinya! Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh ini nii-san?"

"Oh iya juga." Kiyoshi yang sepertinya baru sadar mendongakkan kepalanya. Tsukasa membenturkan kepalanya, menyerah akan sifat kakaknya itu. Meski mereka dibesarkan bersama saat kecil namun ia masih suka stres menyikapi sifat anehnya.

"Sudah, sudah." Izuki mencoba menghiburnya, dan ekspresinya kembali serius. "Dan karena situasinya menjadi seperti ini, kita perlu memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan kalau dompetnya tidak ketemu."

Hyuuga mendesah dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Kau benar..."

"Arf!"

Tiba-tiba seekor anak anjing menggonggong didalam gym. Dari arah pintu, maskot klub basket, Nigou sedang duduk dengan manis disana.

"Nigou..." Kuroko dan Tsukasa sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Mereka berlari menuju Nigou dan berjongkok disampingnya.

"Ah... ini kan dompet nii-san!" seru Tsukasa. Kuroko kemudian berbalik dan terlihat sedang memegang sebuah dompet biru, yang terdapat gantungan Budha di risletingnya.

"Iya, itu dompetku!"

"Hebat! Apa Nigou yang memungutnya!?" Koganei menggendong Nigou dan berputar-putar dengan bahagia.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Anjing baik~~" dia berputar semakin cepat.

TAPI... ada tapi lho...

"Dompetnya kosong!?"

"Apa!?" mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan jantung dari Hyuuga, Koganei jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan hampir saja membuat Nigou jadi nama dalam sejarah klub basket Seirin kalau saja ia tidak dengan segera mengangkat anjing kecil ditangannya itu tinggi-tinggi sebelum tubuhnya sempat menindih anjing itu.

Hyuuga, yang mengecek sendiri dompetnya, menelan ludah dengan berat. "Kalau tidak ada didalam dompet berarti..."

"Kalian! Sudah telat kenapa masih belum mulai latihan!?" seru Aida yang terlihat baru saja datang.

"R-riko..." ketika Hyuuga sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menjelaskan semuanya...

"Oh iya. Teppei, apa benar tidak apa-apa memberikannya padamu sekarang? Uang klub yang kemarin kubicarakan."

"...eh?"

"Ada apa dengan reaksi itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin, besok aku akan memberikan uang modal klub untuk kau simpan."

"Yang benar?" Kiyoshi membalikkan badannya dan melihat teman-temannya sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam kelam, dan memasang senyum innocent miliknya.

"Maaf, aku salah mengingat harinya."

Detik itu, semua orang dari anggota klub basket selain Kiyoshi mencapai satu kesimpulan yang sama.

"Tsukasa, jangan halangi kami."

"Khusus hari ini, kalian boleh melakukan APAPUN yang kalian suka." Tsukasa memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, namun juga sangat mematikan.

Tanpa dikomando, segala serbuan amukan dari semua orang harus diterima mentah-mentah oleh Kiyoshi, tidak lupa dengan suapan kue buatan Tsukasa yang sudah ia beri obat cuci perut sehingga membuat surai coklat itu harus kembali dirawat di rumah sakit untuk sementara waktu.

**Fin? **

* * *

Yeeei selesai jugaa *sorak sorai* chapter dari seri light novel ini termasuk yang favorit author jadi dipilih deh yang ini :3

Sebenarnya sempat kepikiran juga untuk buat bikin chapter yang lain untuk side story dari fic To Love and Hate Basket tapi masih ragu orz, kalau ada readers yang setuju atau punya saran lain taruh saja di kotak review yaa :)


End file.
